


Red Thread

by InsanelyCapricornus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyCapricornus/pseuds/InsanelyCapricornus
Summary: On human's 18th year of life they gain the thread of fate. Many meet their soulmate within the age of turning 25. You, a medical scientist, are coming up on 23 with a still short thread. With a heavy heart, you decided to dedicate your life to making life easier for others. That was until you woke up in a year that wasn't your own, faces you've never seen, and a thread that was almost complete.





	1. The Short Thread

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to this and constructive criticism is always welcome!

On humans 18th birthday, they started to see the red thread that guilds them to their soulmate. Most people would meet their soulmate before the age 25, but there were some cases that left them up for debate.

On your 18th birthday, like everyone else, it appeared.you had jumped with so much excrement and ran to the kitchen to show it off to our parents.

“Mom! Dad! Look” you shouted with complete joy.

“Did your thread pop up?” Your father looked up from his laptop with his glasses perched on his nose.

You ran over and practically shoved you finger up his nose from excitement. He laughed and shoved your finger from his face and held it out in front of him.  

“Look at this, ma. She gonna get married!” you blushed at your dad and pulled you hand away.

“Dad! I haven’t even met him yet!” you said to him as you stuck you nose out in the air.

“Or her!” you mom chided from pantry.

“or her” you echoed back more quietly to yourself as you looked fondly at you finger holding you hand close to your face.

“Well. yank it.” you dad said looking back at his device.

“Yank it?” you looked at him questioning

“if you yank it your soulmate will feel it and more than likely yank it back, its how your mom and I met” you father looked over to the pantry.

“well, more like I yanked it so hard with the thread being almost complete that I pulled your father over a stair case banister….” walking out of the pantry with a loaf of bread blushing at the memory.

“See, Y/N. Almost killing your soul mate will be handy when your thread is almost complete.” Your dad barked out a laugh when your mom smacked him with the loaf of bread.

You let out a nervous laugh as you looked at the faded off part of the string. you gently tugged on it a couple times hoping for something. For a long while nothing happen. You felt your heart tug a bit and when nothing clearly happened.

“Dont worry, my dear.” Your mother walked around the table and hugged you close. “You’r thread is still young, not only that your soulmate might be younger than you. Do not fret, there is still so much time for you to meet them.”

The reassurance your mother gave you raised your sprites immensely. You nodded at her. “Thanks mom and dad.” you hugged your mom back and kissed your dad on the cheek.

As you got older that small event still stuck with you. You knew something was off about it you just couldn’t properly put you finger on it. Slowly the years had passed and your thread didn’t get any longer like those around you. you started to think that maybe, your soul mate was long gone.

The hushed whispers, the pitied glances, and the heartfelt looks but did nothing but fuel the anger and misery. So, if the world decided that you would would be punished for something that didn’t even know what you did, you would help in in return. Medicine became your haven.

Specifically, technological medicine. Cyrostasis, prosthetics, you name it. you had blue prints, prototypes, information that would benefit the world, or in the wrong hands destroy it. 

Looking at the prototype of the cryostasis and its blue prints with it a hand holding a cup of coffee moved passed you, placing the cup above the blue print. You looked up and saw your assistant.

“Roger, Thank you!” you grabbed the cup and drank the liquid greedily. Roger smiled. “I thought you could use a pick-me-up.” he said walking around the blueprint table and to the proto.

“So, how well do you think this is going to work. People have high hopes for this, especially the buyers.” he tapped on the panel that open the top. The top made a whine noise and the top opened up like a flower. he looked on the inside looking for any type of leak.

“Well, its a proto. I expect it to work with some problems. Its almost complete and it works better than i anticipated.” you droned off as you fixed a part to it. “We rather large diamond to function as it power sources.”

“A diamond?” Roger shot up and looked at you with shock. “Y/N you cant be serious! Where did you even get something like that?”

“A generous donor. In fact I expect it much sooner than later.” You said as you got up and put the part in it respective place. “It that?” Roger walked around to watch you put the part in. Your hand expertly placed it in and when the powered finally hit it, the diamond glowed and shined. You pulled your hands out of the gap and tapped in a code that promptly locked and secured the power source.

Roger clapped and turned his head and looked at the clock and gasped. “Aw man I gotta get home! The Mr is expectin’ me!” he scrambled around for his stuff, you laughed.

“Tell Robert I said Merry Christmas!” you yelled at him as he ran off.”I will, Merry Christmas, Y/N!”  You waved at him until he disappeared around the corner of the door. You sighed at looked down at you hand.

“Merry Christmas, love” you kissed the thread on you finger. After you looked around at the mess in your lab and huffed.

“Well, I should pick up shouldn’t I?” you rolled up all the tools and extra parts. Shuffling around as you wiped up spills, and swept up the debris on the floor. After you were finished, you picked up the blue print and scanned it into the computer putting the file in a USB on you necklace. After the scan was finished you put the necklace back on and the blue print in a safe.

“Ah man its late!” you looked at the clock. Suddenly, hands grabbed you from behind.

“Open the safe and no one gets hurt.” A deep voice rasped from behind. all you could do was nod as the man dragged you over to the safe. The man let go of one of your arms but still had his hand over your mouth.

“Open it.”

You shakily moved your hand towards the spin lock. Gripping your hand to a fist you elbowed the guy int the side hard enough from him to let go. Adrenaline running though your veins you ran to the phone only to be picked up and shoved on a glowing table. You tried to fight him off but he suddenly had his hands around your throat.

Blood pounded in your ears are you tried to claw him off, your vision going spotting from lack of oxygen. After what seemed like years, the hands were gone and as your vision returned to you you figured out why.

The Cryostasis pod’s top was locking up.

“NO!” you tried to keep it from closing but all was fruitless.

“HELP!” you pounded on the pods hatch “PLEASE!”

_“Stasis online”_

“Holy shit, it works.” you gawked at the lettering on the hatch door.

_“Cyro activating in 10 seconds.”_

“N-No! Abort!”

_“9″_

“STOP”

_“8″_

“Computer Stop Countdown!” You screamed hystarically

_“7″_

“PLEASE!”

_“6″_

“stop…please..”

_“5″_

_“4″_

_“3″_

Tears dripped down your cheeks.

_“2″_

You looked down at your finger and eyed the thread

“Im **sorry..”**

_“1″_

A mist started to spray over you. Knowing what it was you tried to hold your breath to from keep from breathing it in. On the hatch’s screen appeared more lettering.

“Start Date December 25, 2016″

_**“End Date December 25, 2616″** _

Your eyes widen in shock and you took a huge breath of air. As fast as that breath was taken in darkness filled your vision; numbness ran though your body.


	2. Small comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you do sleep alot. Sorry for the slow moving fic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. leave a comment on what parings you want to see. update might be Tuesday. I am on Tumbler.

….

You were aware.

That you could tell.

You were aware that you were awake.

But you could not feel your limbs.

Breathing through your nose, that you can feel. You felt your chest rise then fall. But still, you couldn’t feel your arms and legs. You tried to open your eyes however, it felt impossible. As you slowly pulled them apart it felt like a dune a licked your eyes making it hard to open and painful to try.

Still, you attempted to open them. it was dark when you opened them.

“Co-…” you winced at the dryness of your throat. It hurt unbelievably, worse than anything you had felt even when you had the flu when you were younger.

Suddenly, the pod jostled and soft light filled the pod. You squinted at the words that re-apperad on the hatch’s screen.

_“Threat level: High”_

_**“Scanning neat by threats** _ **_”_ **

_“Threat: non-organic”_

You scoffed at it, or made a noise that sounded one.

_“Unsafe to open; **Brief hibernation activated** ”_

“N-..” sleepiness treated you like an old friend and greeted you to the darkness with open arms.

  
**BANG**

Your eyes shot open looking around in the darkness. Yelling, you were pretty sure you it was yelling, with.. gun-fire maybe. Wait, why were you hearing gun fire?

You tried to move your fingers but they wouldn’t move, it felt like forever since you last moved them. Then it dawned on you.

How long have you been asleep.

How long..have you been in this pod.

Your heart clenched…

As soon as the gun fire started it stopped, you heard mumbling, it was probably talking but your ears were strained with how long you had been out.

“He-…” you tried to grunt out.

The mumbling stopped and faded. You were going to cry, you just wanted out.

Then, a knock, it was loud enough to know it was a knock as well as being loud enough to hear.

**Knock**

**Knock**

…

You let out a startled noise. That wasn’t something hitting against it, someone was knocking.

_‘Please arm, please’_

You felt like you were moving a dead weight. You let out a pain filled grunt as you try to move your arm. Slowly but surely you were pulling up your hand. Shaking like a leaf as it rose. You grunted at you attempted to practically throw your knuckles at the side of the hatch.

**Knock**

_‘Please!’_

Instantly, the pod whirled to live. The screen and the table lit up cause you to shut your eyes while letting out a scream. Your eyes felt like they had been set on fire.

The hatch hissed open after it opened, you heard a gasp.

“Mein gott!” a feminine voice yelled.

You squinted enough to let your self see a woman with blonde hair stare at you with complete and utter shock.

You tried to lift your hand towards her, shaking as you reached for her.

“Ple-.. hel-..” the woman moved over too you grabbing your hand and held it. She looked over her shoulder yelling orders to her left far out of your vision.

“Ho-.. -ong..” you managed out. She looked back at you with a questioning look. She then lowered her head to hear you.

“Ho-… -ong” you asked again in the same hoarse tone. She rose her head back looked at you with a broken-hearted expression. She placed her hand on your cheek, rubbing her thumb against the side of your eye.

“Too long.. mein dear..Too long…” your vision faded out into nothing.

_..-ep_

_..-eep_

_Beep_

The chirping noise was calming, because it wasn’t just a noise, it was a sign letting you know that you were out of the pod. Your eyes opened easier this time looking around the room that was washed in a dim light. It look like a large hospital room, the one were they could tend to more than one patients at once.

You realized that you were in a bed; it was warm and soft; the pillow supporting your back was fluffy. Fluffy enough to put you in a reclining position with enough support to look around with your head.

“Ugh..” You grunted as you turned your head left, then the right slowly. it felt like you slept funny on it. You moved your head back and forth trying to relax the muscle and get some blood flowing; you took the chance to look at your arm.

You blanched at how thin it was it was. It wasn’t to the point that you could see the bone however it was enough to know that you hadn’t eaten in sometime. Not only that, you were sure even though the room was dimmed you were much more paler maybe even sickly.

You froze, you could still feel your thread. It was then that the sudden hyper realization that something was different with it. You were terrified too even look at your finger for fear it was short and black. The color of a lost soulmate.

You sat your head back and closed your eyes, tears streaming down your face. You knew you needed to look but the thought of what it looked like after so long scared. So, with a small pep talk you decided that starting with the top of your left arm would make it easier to bear.

Your eyes scanned your bicep, you could see the colored veins now unlike before.

_‘need some sun..”_

You slowly got to the joint of your arm and saw a needle taped to your vein. Bringing what you assumed was a saline solution.

Your eyes dragged down to your wrist, the bone was slightly protruding via weight loss, but that was expected.

_‘need a piece of pizza…”_  You slightly drooled at the thought.

You ripped your eyes from your wrist to your hand. You started at your thumb noticing that the nail had grown quite a bit compared to its normal nail bitten shape, from there you moved on. 

_‘Index’_

_‘Middle’_

_‘Ring’_

_‘Pinky’_

Your jaw dropped, more tears  fell down your face at the sight. It wasn’t the red that it once was. It was a sickly looking color of red with a few tangles, none the less that wasn’t what nearly floored you. 

It was almost complete.

You let out a choked sob.

“Ho-..”

“I have never seen anything like it either.” A soft voice spoke to the right of you. You whipped your head to look over, grunting loudly at the sudden movement of your head turning. You looked at her with a pained look, she just smiled warmly at you.

“All the threads I’ve seen from people in Cryo, that were alone have turned black or had disappeared completely.” she spoke as she checked the machine with bags of medicine. 

You just noticed that it was floating.

_‘That thing is freaking floating…”_ You stared wide eyed at it.

“But most Cryo pods don’t come from the year 2016.” she said as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. Your eyes whipping from the floating pole to her.

You tilted your head at her.  _‘what was that supposed to mean?’_

“Oh! I didn’t properly introduce my self! I’m Dr.Angela Zigler.” she moved the chair closest to you.

“As I was saying, most pods don’t come the year 2016. Cryo pods didn’t go into use or manufacturing until 2506.” You openly gawked at this woman’s words.

_‘What year is it!?’_

_‘How long were you asleep!?’_

“I thought…” Angela licked her lips.

“I was going to be opening a cryo pod with a corpse. I should have thought better considering Talon had had the pod you were in.” You tried to sit up but Angela shot out of her seat pushing you back into the reclining position. 

“The Nano Tech I gave you wont be finished repairing for muscles to the point you can suddenly move like that. You were knocking on death’s door when we found you.” You looked at her with a questioning expression.

“we..?” you spoke softly at her. 

“Tomorrow Mein liebling, it will be a big day for you. Looking at the Nano Chart, its says you might be able to walk around for about 8 minutes at a time. It will give you enough time for you to bath. If you want I can show you some parts of the base; but for now rest, it is still early.” she said putting the chart down looking over you.

Without a thought, Angela started tucking you in the bed then fluffed your pillow. After she was done the blonde let out a satisfying huff. She then whispered a good night to you. she then walked out of the room leaving you with the thought that, that grown woman just tucked another grown woman in bed.

Even if it was strange, you couldn’t help but to smile and laugh softly to yourself. 

While drifting off to sleep, you took one last look at your nearly completed thread. The small comforts kept the looming questions along with the dark answers at bay, and for now that is what you needed.


	3. Six-Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm also on tumbler by the same name.

You awoke later that morning to hushed whispers. Looking right over to the door you saw figures standing at the sliding door. It was still dark in medical area you were in however outside the sliding door. The door had a tint on it keeping you from seeing the details.

There was a hunched over figure, with two others. One was definitely a female, she was short with something on her head. The other was a man..? His torso was muscular and wore his hair up, but below his belt line his legs got bulky…

They were whispering harshly towards the hunched over one who let a loud laugh that made you wince. The two quickly shushed him.

“Do you want to wake her?!” a male voiced whispered

“We cant let Mercy know we are here, Junkrat! We wont be able to get a glimpse of her.” the feminine voiced figure told the “Junkrat”..?

“Hello..?” you whispered out as load as your voice would let you. All three of them froze up, other than their turning heads to the sliding glass door. Just as it looked like they were going to recover, loud clicking heels set them in a frenzy. They stumbled the opposite direction of the closing in clicking.

The figures disappeared by the time the heels had stopped at the door. Angela’s ponytail let you know that those heels belonged to her. You turned your head when the door slide open letting in the blinding light with the doctor.

“Athena told me you were awake. I sincerely hope it wasn’t because of those three.” she walked over to you to check on your drip bags. 

You looked over to her questioning at who this ‘Athena’ was.

“Athena is an AI that watches over the base while helping us when we need it.” Angela offered as she pulled out the IV’s that were attached to your arms. while she tended to them, you noticed her thread when she leaned close.

It was a healthy, vibrant red. It was complete while being free of tangles. You stared at it in awe. You were so fixated at, it was what a thread was supposed to look like. You looked down at yours, it had finally gain some coloring since this morning but it was still cringe worthy to look at. 

You looked back at at Angela just as she had walked off though a door that was to our left.

“Ms.Angela.. what…you..doin’?” 

“Oh! I’m just getting the shower area ready for you!” she called from the door. The blonde then sailed out of the room over too you. She undid the left railing then gently pulled the covers off of you. 

You shivered at the air.

“Unfortunately, since you lost so much weight, muscle, and have been in a control environment for so long your body doesn’t know how to respond to an average temperature.” Angela slowly helped you move your legs over to the side of your bed.

“Do you want to try to walk? If not I can wheel you too the bathroom.” she spoke softly to you. You nodded your head eagerly at the thought of walking.

“Alright but you have to use me as a crutch! I do not care how much weight you have to put on me. We will get you to the bathroom in one way or another!” she fist pumped before helping you to a standing position. 

You groaned loudly as you felt your body creak after you feet had touched the ground. Your ankles were stiff while your legs felt like lead. Angela grabbed your left arm putting it over her shoulders. Her right around your waist. She then looked down at you and smiled.

“Are you ready?” You nodded your head with vigor.

 _“ready…”_ you whispered out.

“Okay! Baby steps, but remember, put as much weight as you need on me. Also, take as long as you want.” you nodded again at her.

You stared at your feet and slowly moved your right foot out to take a short step. Then your left to take another small step.

_‘Right’_

_‘Left’  
_

_‘Dear god this is awful!’  
_

_‘Right’  
_

_‘Left’  
_

“Yea!’

“There you go! Just a few more steps, Frualine!” you clenched your eyes as you huffed already out of breath from just a few steps.

‘I cant do this!’ you paused in your aided walk then greedily took down gulps of air. You looked at how close the door way was, even though it felt so far.

“Do you want to stop?”  

 _“n-no..”_ you huffed out as you took another step. 

_‘Right’_

_‘Left’_

_‘Right’_

‘ _Oh dear god just hang donuts in front of me and Ill run for it.’_ you mentally groaned.

At this point, you were inside the door way. Angela then heaved you over to sit on the toilet seat on the opposite side of the doorway..

“You have made so much progress in such little time! But please next time do not push yourself to hard. I do not want you hurting yourself.” the blonde whispered as she helped you take your gown off. 

You blushed once you were completely nude in front of some one you didn’t really know. It was silly really, she was a doctor. 

The bathroom was dim like the main medical room. You looked over to see though the doorway and then you saw a mirror right next to the door way. It was large, but you could only see the section the toilet was in. That was when you noticed the figure on the john.

Long white hair, in fact it looked like most of the body hair was white.. Even their eyelashes were void of color. Their hair was lifeless while being greasy looking. 

They skin was pasty but not sickly.

Their eyes was what caught you off guard. 

They were pale gray orbs. 

Your nose started to ich as the doctor turned on the water. Going to scratch it however, so did the figure. 

Your heart stopped.

That figure was you. 

Your skin tone was a pasty version of your normal healthy glow.

The hair color your beautiful mother gave you was white, lifeless even.

Your fathers eyes were gone. Replaced with the grey, empty orbs that saw better in the dark. 

Your figure was gone. Your breasts were hardly there.

You looked away. You knew you looked bad just never to this degree. A hand gently placed itself on your shoulder that pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up to see Angela’s worried face.

 _“look like something out of Macbeth..”_ you croaked out.

“You look significantly better since we found you. The nano tech will help if you aid it to help you.” she pulled you up and help you to the bench in the shower. 

The bath felt glorious. It made you feel so much better even if the doctor was very adamant about helping you. After the turned off the water, Angela wrapped on the the fluffiest warm towels around you.

“Let me go get the clothing Hana gave me for you.”  the blonde moved over to the sink to bring bring over a folded bundle.

One awkward change later and you were dressed in a pink shirt with a winking rabbit, it was soft compared to the gown that you awoke in. Long black leggings that kept your cold legs warm. A rabbit hoodie that was rather on the large side on you with black fluffy socks that covered your feet. You, at that moment were the most comfortable person alive right now. You happily wiggled your toes in the warm fluffy socks. 

Angela then help you back to the bed hen help you get situated on the bed. You noticed the sheets were clean and fresh.You then looked at your doctor.

 _“when am I going to be able to walk on my own…_ ” you whispered to her,

“If you are willing to work towards it, it can be much sooner than I expect it to be; but its all up to you and how fast you want to take it.” she re-did your I.V.s,

“I think within a few days you’ll be able to eat solid food.” 

 _“Pizza…”_ you looked at her with determination

“We’ll have to see how your body is doing first!” she laughed.

**Knock Knock**

You and Angela turned your heads towards the sliding glass doors. The same figures you saw earlier were back.

“So.. You three return.” Angela mused at them as she looked at the figures.

The doors slide open letting blinding light (to you at least) you closed your eyes looking away. 

The doctor in the mean time, watched the 3 curious individuals that walked in meekly. The doors closed behind them with a “hiss”. Making yourself look back to see these people who so desperately wanted to get a look at you.

The girl had her hair up in a bun while wearing almost the same thing you were wearing but with pants and sneakers. Her hands were behind her back as she looked at the floor guilty.

The 2nd was a dark skinned man with his hair down in chuncky dreads. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt but he wasn’t wearing pants his legs were robotic looking. His ‘feet’ had ice skate blades on them even if they acted like roller blades. They even glowed green! He had a huge smile on his face and was looking at you while waving. His snub of thread trailed after the wave.

You blushed at his staring so you returned the smile and wave.

The 3rd…he was.. Well, he was dirty. His hair seemed like he stuck his head in a light socked. His shirt was a wife beater than was strikingly clean compared to him. his arm was a prosthetic like his peg leg.He had a wild smile on his face as he looked at Angela.

“We just wanted to see our guest..” the dark haired girl murmured still looking at her feet.

“Yea! Yuh ‘ave kept her here foreva!” the man with the shocking hair shouted at the doctor with glee. The man with the bronzed skin nodded deeply with a hum.

Angela looked at you with concerned eyes, then back at them. 

“Have you guys gotten yourselves as clean as your gonna get? We don’t need her getting sick.” her voice was strict, questioning.

They nodded at her. The blonde stared at them for a long minute then she looked back at you with smile her warmness returning. 

“Mien frualine, This is Hana, Lucio, and Jamison.” pointing to each one to tell you their name. 

Hana came up to you with a happy skip in her step. She walked up to your right side. Her hand coming from behind her back revealed a cashmere bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck.

“Here! Its a get-well bear! We thought it would be nice since this medical ward is gloomy!” you took the bear from her offering hands with stary eyes. The gift made your insides warm and fuzzy. Smiling you nodded at all them a thank you.

The two men walked around the bed to the left side to stand.  

“So how you feelin’?” Lucio asked you. 

You looked at him then shrugged your shoulders. You were feeling okay for how your body was at this point in time.

“Mercy thought we didn’ make it in time to get yuh ‘ere” The Aussie spoke with a low voice while hanging off the railing of the bed.  You looked over to the blonde woman only to find that she wasn’t there. 

“She went back to her office since she isn’t the only one here now. Might be working on paper work.” Hana offered.

 _“okay..”_ you whispered  

“Not much of a voice, eh?” you nodded at the dreaded head man. 

“Well, what do yuh expect! she has been asleep for 600 ‘ears!” the thick accents voice snapped at the dark skinned man. Hana and Lucio looked sharply at him causing him to utter an ‘opps’

You stared wide eye at him. You felt your bubble shatter at those uttered words. you hands tighten around the bear as our heart raced.

‘600 years! …I’ve been asleep for 600 years!’ 

You looked at all the  floating objects in the room while thinking back to what Angela said you earlier that morning.

_**“Cryo pods didn’t go into use or manufacturing until 2506.”** _

Your eyes watered at the thought of your parents.

The urge to run shot though you like electricity. 

You obeyed it. 

You shot out of the right side of the bed. Knocking into Hana sending her into the ground. She let out a gasp when she fell the two men shocked at the sudden movement that you just shown.

You legs creaked at the pressure you put on them; Your arm filled with pain as you ran towards the sliding glass doors. The doors slide open causing that blinding light to engulf your vision but you kept running. 

You ran as fast and as far as your legs would take you. You didn’t care where you ended as long as it was far away from there.

‘I just want go home!’ 


	4. Home Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take some time for school, and I was so excited to give you guys this chapter because you guys have been so nice. So, here it is! All mistakes are my own, Constructive criticism is always welcome!

 Angela looked up when she heard the noise form the medical room. She took off her glasses then stood up and made her way to the room only to watch you run out of the medical ward in a frenzied hast. 

Angela ran after you out the door only to stop when she lost sight of you. The blonde ran back in and look at the three who were gaping in shock.

“What did you three do?!” she barked at the three making them flinch.

“Junkrat may have told her how long she has been comatose for…” Hana murmured as Angela’s eyes widen. 

“Do you know what you have done?!” The trio hung their heads. 

“Athena!” she shouted towards the roof.

“How can I be of service, Doctor?”

“Tell everyone our ward is on the loose! She is scared and more than likely cant see anything. Tell them to proceed with caution! Also, be mindful of touching her; her immune system is weak! She cant get sick, not now!” the doctor ran around collecting the things she would need when they had found you.

“C-can we help?” Jamison asked timidly. Angela gave them a look that they would never forget. “I believe the three of you have done enough!”

the member that we present at the base quickly dispersed after the message was delivered over the over-com to each member who was there. Genji left to look at the back of the base where it was mostly abandon. Although, it seem unlikely for you to be here it was better to look than not since no one had found you yet.

The entire area was dark, making Genji switch on his night vision on his visor as he walked though a door way with a large room. He looked around the room to find nothing disturbed other than a chair that looked like it had been run into.

He walked passed the chair towards the staircase that followed into the next room. He would have missed you completely if it wasn’t for the facted you sneezed..very loudly. The green man looked back at the junction of the stairs. You were backed up in a corner where the stair case met the wall.

You were hugging you knees, shaking making sniffing noises. Your white hair was still damp.

Slowly, but surly Genji made his way over to you. Cautious to not scare you but to make his presence known so you wouldn’t scamper off in fear.

“Please don’t come any closer..” it was just above a whisper but the green ninja had caught it.

“I’m not here to harm you.” he tried to assure but you didn’t acknowledge it. After some time you uttered nothing more, he pushed his chance to move closer. 

When he got close enough to your small form he sat down next to you, crossing his legs. You both sat in quite silence for some time before either of you said something. 

You looked over at him. He was wearing armor but it was too close to his figure to be armor. Not only that, he glowed with circular marks that were all over his body..

“Why are you wearing such tight, glowy armor?” you sniffed out staring at him with you head still on your knees. Genji turned his head to look at you; you had eyes of a blind man but if you could see him that could not be the case.

“This ‘armor” and I are one of the same person.”

“Like a parasite?” you asked innocently.

Genji let out a loud chuckle at your question. You were like a young child without the knowledge of the world you we currently in which was true in more was than one.

He answered. “No, it is my body.” 

“Like, a prosthetic?” you asked with wide eyes with the new knowledge.

“In a way but not to that extent.” You nodded at him. 

“Why are you sitting alone in here, you should be resting in the M. ward?” the man chided you.

Your eyes immediately started to tear up at his question. You then turned your head back into you knees. 

“I-I miss my family!” you croaked out into you knees loud enough for the man to hear you. He kept quiet so you could continue to vent.

“I wasn’t supposed to wake up 600 years later when I fell in! The proto didn’t have the power to kept up for that long, maybe only for a few days at most! The diamond couldn’t be sustained for that long!” you grabbed your face to hold it.

“I’ve woken up in a time that doesn’t belong to me! The people I cared for are long gone only I’ve been left behind!”You sobbed uncontrollably

“I-I feel so alone…”

Genji stared hard at you, he knew that feeling being in a place that you didn’t belong. Suddenly, the feeling of a hand encase around your shoulder to pull you close. 

“I may not know to the extent of the feeling you have of being alone but I do grasp the concept of it.” His hand rubbed your shoulder comfortingly. 

“I was, ah, how do you say it. The ‘black sheep’ of my family. I was alone even if my brother was there and we were close. I wanted something different than what my brother wanted. In turn I lost everything, even my body, but something gave me another chance. Even when i feel like I don’t belong. I always look at that second chance for comfort and I know I’m in the right place.” 

The man gently grabbed you left hand and brought it up to his visor to look at our finger. Even though he didn’t voice it, Genji knew where he had seen this color thread before.

“When we found you, this thread was sick, small, and barely hanging to life.” he put your hand back down and looked at you.

“Look at it now. It may be tangled but it is long; almost complete even. The color is returning at you get better. You might be in a world that isn’t your own but there is someone you is destine for you. Waiting for you. Along the way you’ll meet people..”

“The stinging of losing the people you love will never truly go away because they were there and you did love them. But it does get easier to cope with the loss.”  

You stared at this man. The wheels turning in your head at his words of wisdom that made out insides shake. he was right. 

You nodded at him and looked forward into the dark, the man did the same.

“uh..My name is Y/N” you spoke softly as you wiped your face of the tear marks.

“Genji.”

“is your brother here? In this..base?

“No, I do not know where his is but i know he lives.” 

“whats is name?” you cautious asked.

“Hanzo.’

“Hanzo” the name rolled off your tongue; it felt familiar.

The coldness of the room seeped into your clothing causing you to shiver. this escapade of yours wore you out. pain settled in you lower ligaments the cold making it numb but not enough to usher the pain away.

Genji hooked his arms around your legs then lifted himself with you in his arms off the ground. Once he was up he made his way out of the room back towards the medical ward.

You couldn’t see much, but after a long while you heard the swish of doors proceeded with a gasp. You turned your head over to see a man in a cowboy hat with a poncho with a dark haired woman in the room. 

Angela shot up off one of the chairs running over to you both. “Oh thank gott! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt,caught a virus, or..or something bad could have happen!” She flung her arms in the arm while raising her voice higher and higher. 

You cringed at the loud noise but you felt as though you deserved it.. This woman had been nothing but kind to you and you took off. You could understand that she was upset.

The dark haired woman walked over the doctor grabbing her shoulders. “Angela, don’t be upset with her. She is in a hard place right now and you raising you voice isn’t going to help.” Angela let out a long sigh looking from her to you. 

“I apologize, I was just worried about you.” her brown eyes looked at you with sincerity. 

“I…I am sorry..I..”

“Now, enough of that darlin’. We know why you reacted the way you did and it isn’t your fault. No one would have reacted well with that type of information.” The cowboy walked over with a small smile. 

You looked at him for a long hard while. “I..I want to get better..”

The group seem to lighten up at your determination. “And…I would like to apologize to Hana for shoving her over.”

Angela clapped with joy as she watched Genji put you back in the bed“Yes! We can arrange that mien Liebling!” 

You looked over at her “Y/N…Please call me Y/N”

 

 

 


End file.
